Into the Void
Into the Void is the first map of "The Final Chapter" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Into the Void is set within the Realm Between, a special realm that Mr. Tachibana can open to access certain universes and timelines directly without using the Nexus, although it can only be opened under dire circumstances. The map is divided into three major areas; the Middle Zone, Lower Zone, and Upper Zone. Middle Zone Players will spawn in the Middle Zone, an area where the path forks into two different directions; the left path will bring the player to two rocky cliffs, with purple orbs appearing below the bottom of each of them. Interacting with an orb will teleport the player to the top of the ledge. At the top of the second ledge is the Leap of Faith, a shadowy abyss that will warp the player to the upper section of the Lower Zone. Taking the right path in the Middle Zone will bring the player to a spiral slope that will end at the bottom of the Lower Zone. Lower Zone The Lower Zone contains several high ledges that the player can access with the use of the orbs. It is the player's objective to find a way to open a path into the Upper Zone by completing small survival waves at surging spots in the ground atop certain ledges. There is also a circular area at the top of the Middle Zone with stone steps leading to it, although the player cannot reach the area from the Middle Zone; instead it can be accessed by falling off of the ledges in the Upper Zone, which will transport the player into the area, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is. After revealing the path, the player can travel up a winding road to reach a shadowy sky, which will warp the player to the Upper Zone. Upper Zone The Upper Zone is made up of several floating rock pieces that the player can jump between. There are also more surging spots on some of the pieces that will trigger short survival maps that the player much complete in order to proceed. Once all of the survival waves are completed, the forcefield covering the exit will break. After completing all of the map's objectives, a surging dark orb will appear in the area where the forcefield was. Interacting with it will open a path that leads into the Valley of Darkness, where the fight against Dark Hide takes place at. If the player falls off of rocks in the Upper Zone, they will be brought to the circular area in the Lower Zone. Story As the Unversed begin to spread rapidly across the various timelines and universes intertwined by the Nexus, Mr. Tachibana sits alone aboard The Forsaken as it roams the empty voids of space, still grieving about the loss of The Drifter during their conflict with old friends. His grieving of his friend and his remembrance of those he once knew before his exile soon come to an abrupt end when he is suddenly ambushed by a few Floods. Using his quick wits, he is able to destroy them with his Lightning of the God he had stashed nearby. Recognizing the Unversed as creatures of negative power, Mr. Tachibana realizes that something awry must have transpired in his absence. Suspecting something, he soon opens a portal to the Nexus, where he is horrified to see thousands of Unversed as they wisp their way through the realm and into the portals leading into other universes and timelines. Mr. Tachibana soon navigates his way past the Unversed and discovers that they were emerging from the Roach Chronicles multiverse portal. Timing the surges of Unversed that were exiting from the portal into the Nexus, he soon enters the main portal, where he discovers that the Unversed were emerging from a newly-created rip timeline. As another swarm exits the rip timeline, Mr. Tachibana is forced to enter the portal to the Arc 1 universe before the Unversed could attack him. Simultaneously, both SEAL Team Five and Amici are fighting the Unversed, which were in larger quantities due to the Arc 1 universe's close proximity to the rip timeline. As a large wave of Unversed corner them, the wave is suddenly obliterated by Mr. Tachibana's Lightning of the God. Recognizing the weapon, Roach realizes it was Mr. Tachibana, one of their allies they met during the Boss Rush tournament that was held by the Grandmaster nearly a month prior. Mac questions Tachibana what was going on, though the latter states that while he doesn't know what exactly was going on, he discovered that the creatures they were fighting, the Unversed, were emerging from a rip timeline of the Zero Arc universe within the Nexus. Chris asks what the Nexus was, to which Tachibana explains that it was an interdimensional realm that connected all universes and timelines that ever came into existence, allowing anyone within the Nexus to travel to those universes and timelines at will, and even create rip timelines, which were alternate histories created from a chosen universe. Tachibana explains to the group that something within the Zero Arc universe rip timeline was creating the Unversed, but he cannot be certain as to what it was. He goes on to explain that the Unversed were creatures that could be manifested by strong negative emotions and powers, and that the number of them depended on how strong the source of these powers were. As Rook quickly dispatches a Flood that was attempting to ambush them, he questions what they could do to stop the Unversed and contain the situation. Mr. Tachibana suggests they travel to the rip timeline, although the Nexus would be unusable due to the devastating swarms of Unversed there. When asked by O'Ryan if he had another way to reach the rip timeline, Tachibana explains that in dire situations, he can create a special pathway known as the Realm Between to create a temporary passage between two desired places directly, although the realm was heavily corroded by darkness. Knowing it was their best shot, the group decide they would use the Realm Between to reach the rip timeline. As the group enters the Realm Between, the entrance portal closes behind them; Mr. Tachibana explains that he cannot allow the darkness of the realm to emerge into another reality. Looking down the path that laid ahead of them, the Unversed soon begin to form before them. Knowing the Unversed wouldn't let them reach the rip timeline easily, the collective group soon fight their way through the Realm Between. Still haunted by The Drifter's death, the darkness of the realm occasionally would cause Tachibana to break down, as the effects of the realm's darkness would amplify his negative emotions. TJ tells Tachibana that in order to counter this, he must think positive, or else the darkness would consume him. Once the group reached the Upper Zone, they soon fight small surging waves of the Unversed, which would cause the forcefield blocking the final area of the realm to break, creating a small surging orb with the Unversed symbol embedded on it. Gary asks what the orb was, although Tachibana cannot give an explanation. Touching the orb, the path behind them is blocked off by another forcefield while the path ahead of them opens. Following the path, they soon enter a nightmarish forest as a dark vortex awaited them beyond it. Tachibana explains that beyond it lied the place where he can create the exit portal to the rip timeline. Before the group can leave, two glowing red eyes pierce through the darkness within the forest around them. As the ground shook, a monstrous Unversed known as Dark Hide emerged from the darkness and immediately attacks the group. Knowing they couldn't allow this Unversed to follow them, the group stand their ground and fight the beast in a vicious battle. After some time, Dark Hide soon lets out a final roar before collapsing onto the ground, fading away in a cloud of darkness. Continuing on, the group reach the dark vortex, and upon entering, they find themselves in an area completely enveloped in darkness. Tachibana explains that they made it, and uses his powers to open a white portal. He advises to the group that beyond the portal was unknown to him, telling them to remain vigilant and expect anything. Agreeing among themselves, the group enter the portal in a blinding light. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Peacekeeper - 1600 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark II * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Gallery Into the Void Minimap.png|Layout. Trivia * The entire map is an exact replica of the Realm of Darkness segment found in the Secret Episode of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Category:The Final Chapter